Quem ama uma vez não deixa de amar
by Vingador Uchiha
Summary: Primeira songfic!...Você realmente já esqueceu alguém que sempre amou?...Não né? Por que quando se ama de verdade o tempo não deixa esquecer, é algo inesquecível!Sakura e Sasuke estavam juntos! Mas o destino de um vingador era claro! Assim como seu amor!


**  
Você realmente já esqueceu alguém que sempre amou?...Não né? Por que quando se ama de verdade o tempo não deixa esquecer, é algo inesquecível...Um dia a de sair toda essa paixão do meu coração que não aguenta mais esse sofrimento sem ter você ao meu lado, te amo eternamente!**

**Paixão difícil de esquecer ... Só tendo você ao meu lado...**

Ta podem malhar pau eu sou bréga mesmo mais fazer o que esse sou eu...Quem achou que ficou melosa e estúpida pode me xingar PS- Só pelo fato de ser musica sertaneja muita gente não vai gostar mais eu adoro.

**Minha primeira fic de cap único e song fic/**

Sasuke e Sakura estavam namorando a um mês.Sim ele havia desistido de se vingar por ela...

Para Sakura cada dia era como um novo sonho, não podia descrever tamanha felicidade.Dormir com seu amor e acordar ao seu lado,sentir o gosto dos lábios dele sempre que tinha vontade, era muito mais do que um dia tinha sonhado.

Sasuke se sentia plenamente feliz mas...sabia que tinha algo a fazer...

Nesse momento ambos tinham 18 anos.

-----Mas...

Em uma missão como membro da Ambu, Sasuke encontra Itash,luta com ele e perde a luta...  
Itash matou todos os membros da equipe que Sasuke liderava e mais uma vez o deixou vivo...

Itash-Quantos ainda vão morrer? Para você ter ódio o bastante eim?Sasuke?

----Dois dias depois.

Sasuke agora fitava a garota de cabelos rosados que dormia sorridente ao seu peito, depois de uma longa noite de amor.

Sasuke se levantou, deixou uma lágrima cair, sabia o que tinha de fazer e sabia que se fosse se despedir dela, ela não o deixaria partir ou insistiria para ir com ele.

Sasuke-Eu te amo minha flor mas...eu não tenho futuro... você tem! é o meu destino não o seu!...Obrigado por me fazer sorrir e me mostrar o que é ser feliz, mas eu não tenho direito a isso... Meu amor...eu não posso decidir... esse é o meu destino.

Acho que não voltarei vivo mas...eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado, assim...como você sempre esteve do meu!

Então partiu para seguir seu destino!

Sakura acordou, procurou Sasuke na cama mas não o encontrou...Ficou desesperada sabia que seu ultimo encontro com Itash mexeu com Sasuke.

Sakura chamou Sasuke gritou o nome de Sasuke mas nada...

Levantou da cama nua procurando-o por todos os cómodos da casa.

Logo reparou uma flor branca sobre a mesa.

Pegou a mesma e encontrou um bilhete...

Neste dizia...

PARA TUDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ESSA FIC NAO TEM GRAÇA SE VOCÊ NAO BOTAR A MUSICA ENTAO VAI NO YOU TUBE E ESCREVE LA:

"Quem ama uma vez não deixa de amar - Guilherme e Santiago"

e põe no primeiro vídeo da lista.

**Siga a musica de acordo com a leitura, pause se necessário.**

Song-Guilherme & Santiago-Quem ama uma vez não deixa de amar

**Musica**

_Fala_

-descrição

**Perdoa minha pressa mas...preciso te dizer.**

**Se receber esse bilhete por um tempo não... vai mas me ver.**

Sakura derramou inúmeras lágrimas e se ajoelhou chorando.

**Estou partindo agora e para onde vou... você não pode ir...**

Logo flash backs dela e Sasuke se passaram em sua mente.

**Não chegou a sua hora seja forte tente resistir...**

**Não da pra me amar...**

Ela amava um vingador sempre soube disso!

**Já não pode me tocar!**

Lembrou-se de como um dia chorará por ele e implorava para que ele ficasse com ela e desistisse daquela vingança.

**Você tem que seguir seu caminho sem mim...**

Como seguir sem ele?

**E para esquecer da gente e olhar pra frente um conselho vou dar.**

Pegou a foto dela e Sasuke tirada a 2 dias atrás e a abraçou.

**Guarde uma foto ou duas um perfume algo assim. Jogue fora o resto pra não se lembrar mais de mim.**

Era ridículo pensar em esquecer, se uma vez o esperou sem nem ao menos saber se ele sentia algo por ela. Sem nunca te-lo tocado agora...

**Com o tempo as coisas voltam a rotina normal...**

**Só uma coisa nunca mais vai mudar...Quem ama uma vez não deixa de amar.**

Agora que ela sabia seu gosto, agora que ela conhecia o sabor de seus lábios, agora que ela sabia o que era se entregar de corpo e alma só pra ele, só para ele, ninguém mais.

Releu aquele trecho aos soluços ela o amava e nunca deixaria de ama-lo.

**Você tem que seguir seu caminho sem mim...**

_Sakura-Seguir Sasuke-kun?Sem você?_

**E para esquecer da gente e olhar pra frente um conselho vou dar.**

_Sakura-Seguir sem respirar? e me sufocar de novo?_

**Guarde uma foto ou duas um perfume algo assim. Jogue fora o resto pra não se lembrar mais de mim.**

_Sakura-Cada coisa, cada momento, cada beijo...eu não quero jogar fora nada que me lembre desses momentos._

**Com o tempo as coisas voltam a rotina normal...**

_Sakura-Rotina? Então tudo que vivemos... será que foi só um sonho?_

**Só uma coisa nunca mais vai mudar...Quem ama uma vez não deixa de amar.**

Ela amou uma vez e nunca deixaria de amar o esperaria de novo e de novo.

Pois seu sentimento era eterno.

**Vou fazer uma promessa, um dia eu volto a te encontrar, no momento adeus se cuida de quem sempre vai te amar**

Lembrou-se da primeira vez que ele disse a ela que a amava e ela desmaiou,era tudo que um dia havia desejado, o amor de Sasuke.

**Em Ps não esqueça de seguir o que eu pedi...**

**Guarde uma foto ou duas um perfume algo assim...**

_Sakura-Sasuke-kun eu confio em você meu amor...você vai voltar pra mim e agente vai voltar a viver esse sonho que nunca vai acabar. Vou te esperar nem que demore a vida inteira! Por que eu sei !... A anos você me ensinou que não adianta tentar esquecer ...Quem ama uma vez não deixa de amar._

_-_**Se você ama de verdade**

**Nunca deixe que esse amor acabe um dia, lute por ele intensamente para que ele seja lembrado todos os dias...E se não for escolhido pela pessoa , nunca desista, pois o amor é eterno e um dia há de voltarem a dar certo toda essa paixão que foi lembrada eternamente.**

**Ele nunca a esquecera,pois sabe que ela nunca esquecera dele,e isso os unira eternamente não importa a distancia.**

**Você é tudo na vida dessa pessoa também,pois o amor marca muito...**

**Sasuke inicialmente não há amava mais o amor dela o contagiou o encantou fez ele se apaixonar...o amor dela não foi dividido e sim multiplicado...agora ele a amava tanto quanto ela amava a ele, e por isso viveria... por isso retornaria para ela.**

**Sasuke procurava seu irmão não mais por ódio...seu coração já não tinha espaço pro ódio ou para solidão, porque nele aquela figura de cabelos rosados habitava e para sempre lá ficaria.**

**Sempre haverá espaço no coração da pessoa amada, nunca desista de viver intensamente esse amor, lute...**

**Sakura lutou e viveu só por esse amor e nunca se arrependerá.**

**TA FICO PODRE MAS DEU VONTADE DE ESCREVER ALGO MEIO MELOSO, E COMO EU ADORO MUSICAS SERTANEJAS, MELOSAS RESOLVI ESCOLHER UMA QUE ENCAIXA-SE COM O CASAL E TA AI!**

**BOM SE ALGUÉM GOSTOU...OBRIGADO**

**E QUEM TIVER SACO DE DEIXAR UMA REVIEW AGRADEÇO MAIS AINDA!**


End file.
